Steven Universe: My Only Dream
by DeadshotHeadshot
Summary: A Lapiven Highschool Story With Summary In It Already So No More Needed
1. Prologue

A STEVEN X LAPIS FANFIC

MY ONLY DREAM

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In this series Steven and every gem is human but still got gem names but Steven because he is human. The homeworld gems besides Peridot and Lapis are bullies. And most of the crystal gems are teachers. Plus, POV/Where he is, is always on Steven that's all for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was my first day of my last year at high school I was now 18 but still didn't have a girlfriend…. But there was one girl that I saw that day that stood out from the rest of them her name was Lapis.

As I was going into my class I saw that everyone was already there in the seats but the last one was at the back so I had to take it. Although it was a bad spot for me there was one benefit…. I got to sit next to Lapis. Lapis wasn't like the other girls she was very quiet and avoided as much contact as she can but this wasn't unusual for some of the girls Steven had a crush on. As the bell went and it was time to head home but he saw Lapis walking the same route as Steven did to go to his home so he just stayed behind her. As Steven neared his house he saw Lapis turn a right to go down an alleyway but he didn't pay much attention to it since he still had to go home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Steven entered the house he got his bag and placed it next to the door he then shouted "Mum Dad I'm home!" there was no response so Steven thought they went out somewhere and his thoughts were correct when he saw a note on the bench reading

 _Dear Steven_

 _Me and your father are going out tonight if you get hungry there is cooked dinner in the fridge and if you need help with anything just message_

 _Love Mum_

Steven just gave a light sigh when he read this note but didn't hesitate to go to his room and lay down. When he was alone he usually slept for a while but this time he felt a bit energetic so he decided to go for a run. He got his headphones, bag and water and left as he exited the door he turned on his music and bolted straight towards the alleyway he saw before it was a little far but that's why he was running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Steven got near the alleyway he heard crying he recently turned off his music because it was distracting him from the cars ahead. When he reached the entrance of the alleyway he saw a girl on the floor with some men in front of her beating her and calling her names. Hearing this made Steven angry so he ran up to one of the men and punched them right in the face. Surprisingly it knocked him back quite a bit then the other men stared at him. They had scared looks on their faces and immediately started to run. Along with the one that was on the floor earlier, Steven then looked over at the girl he was surprised to see it was Lapis staring at him she had bright blue hair and slightly dark skin but then Steven noticed all her cuts and bruises he quickly picked her up and got his phone out he then called the ambulance. They took a few minutes to arrive but then they saw Steven holding Lapis close to his chest, they also noticed her cuts and bruises. They quickly took her out of Steven's hands and placed her down on a recovery bed. Then all the sudden Lapis moaned "Steven can you come?" Steven gave a slight nod and hopped into the back of the van with Lapis holding her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven and Lapis entered the hospital and she was immediately taken away to get checked up on. Steven waited in the waiting area he then pulled out his phone and texted his parents saying ' _Mum if you are home right now I'm not there, I'm at the hospital waiting for a girl to get better soon she was beaten up so I might be here for a while and yes she did want me to come_ ' as Steven finished texting he heard a voice saying "Are you Steven Universe?" a lot of thought were running in Steven's head but he still gave a nod the figure then said "I'm Doctor Maheswaran your girlfriend has finished surgery and is wanting to see you." Steven gave a small blush he then gave another nod and followed her to Lapis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Steven entered the doctor said "Lapis your boyfriend is here to see you." Lapis had some blush on her face as well she then gave a nod and Steven came in. As Steven went to Lapis' side the doctor closed the door and Lapis looked at Steven with awe. Steven then said "Did you tell her I'm your boyfriend?" Lapis had a confused look on her face

"I thought you told her I was your girlfriend."

"Wait…. So, she just assumed we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lapis had a little blush on her face she then said "Well not exactly while I was asleep I may or may not of have been mentioning you name" Steven grew some blush on his face he then said "Well if your dream made you say my name what were you dreaming about?"

"I was dreaming about you fighting those guys…. But then you kissed me…. On the lips…. For 10 minutes." Lapis' voice started to shrink Steven then had a worried look on his face he then asked "Lapis do you have a crush on me?" her eyes immediately widened as she heard this with a following "Yes…." Steven just stared down at her and said "For how long?"

"Maybe 2 years" Steven's eyes widened at this because this is exactly when he started to have a crush on her. Lapis then blushed said "So how do you think about this situation?"

"To admit I kind of have a crush on you too…. For 2 years, too" Lapis' eyes widened then she saw Steven sit done and say "Well this is officially awkward I think I should be going ba…" before Steven could finish Lapis had kissed him square on the lips when they separated she had a blush on her face Steven then said "Well I guess I could stay" Lapis let out a short chuckle. Then the doctor came back in saying "Steven if you want we could let you stay for the night if you want of course" Steven looked over at Lapis who nodded then Steven said "Yeah I will stay thank you" the doctor gave a slight smile and said "Good…. Lapis I do say that your boyfriend is extremely nice" Lapis gave a little blush before saying "Yeah…. He is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Prologue

(Sorry if there's any mistakes I did this all in a day but if it makes you feel better I will post every week or month plus all of my other fanfic =^) )


	2. Our Time

A STEVEN X LAPIS FANFIC

MY ONLY DREAM

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now daytime at the hospital and Steven and woken up before Lapis. He stared down at her laying there peacefully not making a sound. As Steven was about to turn around and head to bed he heard Lapis wake up.

"S-S-Steven are you awake?" immediately she turned around and saw him standing there she gave off a little blush "Steven is it the weekend?" she hadn't known because she never payed attention to the time so Steven gave her a nod she had a sigh of relief when she saw that. She got up and walked over to Steven

"Good because that means I get to do this now." Steven was a little confused at this but before he could ask questions Lapis had kissed square on the lips while also putting her hands behind his neck. When they separated they, both gave of a little blush that's when the door burst open.

"LAPIS!" Lapis immediately turned around seeing her mum at the door staring at the two from their point of view they weren't going to like this.

"Lapis who is this male you are clinging onto." Lapis then looked at Steven and immediately removed her arms.

"Well Mum this is Steven the guy that rescued me." Lapis' Mum stared straight at Steven with a little relief.

"Good I thought that he was your crush and stuff." Lapis' face went blank when she said that her mum noticed this and grew a face of realization.

"Well Mum this is also my crush that I had for 2 years" Lapis' Mum's face went relieved.

"Oh My God I thought you would never ask him out…. And especially with this whole saving your life thing it's actually quite romantic." Lapis and Steven blushed

"Well Mother the thing is that 2 years ago he also had a crush on me." Lapis' Mum stared at them with her mouth agape, she didn't know how to respond. So, she just simply let out a grin.

"Where are my manners Steven isn't it my name is Pearl" she reached out a hand Steven grabbed it gently and gave it a shake. Lapis looked at the two then quickly turned back to her clothes. She was still wearing her medical gown and found a little uncomfortable then she heard

"Oh and Lapis I got you some clothes from back home if you want to put them on" Lapis gave Pearl a nod and went to the shower. Now it was just Pearl and Steven. "Steven how did you find Lapis in that alleyway?"

"I was going for a run and I for some reason went to that alleyway where I saw Lapis take a turn and when I saw her being beaten up I ran to the leader of the group and punched him after that they left and I took Lapis here" Pearl gave a little smile then saying "Well it seems like you are drawn to my daughter very well" Steven's face got a little blush he then saw Lapis come out of the bathroom with some fresh new clothes including _a black tank-top with a yellow star on front, light blue jeans and a grey beanie._ Steven looked a Lapis in awe she noticed this and gave a little blush. Pearl noticed all this activity around the two so decided to leave after saying "Goodbye Lapis I'll see you tomorrow at school" Steven noticed this so when she left he asked "Is your Mum a teacher?" Lapis gave a nod "What subject?" Lapis got a little blush and Steven got the idea (She was a teacher of puberty/sex ed) Steven started to blush as well then he walked over to Lapis placing his hands on her waist and kissing her on the lips when they separated Lapis said "I thought you would never do that"

"Well we have kissed twice already, stayed overnight together, your mum obviously likes this relationship and we've formally been called girlfriend and boyfriend so I don't see the harm in it" Lapis began to chuckle she then gave Steven the kiss this time they spent hours together laughing, kissing and occasionally eating. It was already night-time this was the last day Steven could spend with Lapis outside of school to be honest he was worried. Lapis had noticed this and said "Steven just because we're going to school doesn't mean we can't still date" instantly regretting what she said "That's not what I meant I mean we could uh you know still hang out and stuff"

"Lapis you know we technically dating after all of the that"

"I know…. I just not sure if you still have a crush on me"

"I can't believe you're worried of that…. I mean who wouldn't want to date you you're the most beautiful girl in the world…. Heck I would do anything to call you my girlfriend"

"Really?"

"Yes of course I meant everything I said not I thing was a lie" Lapis started to blush and kissed Steven then the door opened revealing the doctor she startled both Steven and Lapis "So just to make sure you're heading back to school by walking unless you have a different transportation" Steven and Lapis gave a frustrated nod the doctor then left the room and the couple continued their loving moment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven and Lapis were now at the school gates they were going in but Lapis felt a little bit nervous from what they were going to say about her. Steven noticed this and lightly held Lapis' hand she looked over at him and said "Steven what do they think they will say about…. Us"

"I don't care what they think the only thing that matters is what you think" Lapis started to blush she then gave Steven a small peck on the lips and then skipped into the school with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Steven and Lapis went into the hallway they had smiles on their faces then they saw a group of guys in front of them Lapis started to shiver, Steven noticed this and took her hand again then gave her a hug. He then said "Hey guys move out the way!" the entire group looked at Steven and Lapis then the leader came in front of them and said "Sure mate just tell me about your Friday" Lapis heard this and started to shiver again. Steven turned around and said to Lapis "Okay Lapis stay here I'll sort it out just…. If they try to touch you I'll kill them" Lapis gave Steven a nod he then let, go of her hand and said to the group of men "Move out of the way or else!" the group started to chuckle then the leader said "Wait I know who you are…. Guys get off the way this guy isn't messing around!"

As they were ordered to do they moved of the way so Steven could get past along with Lapis. Then one of the guys started to say "Hey I know that girl she's…." before he could finish Steven had punched him right in the gut and shovelled back along with Lapis

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(This is the end of chapter 2 bye!)**


	3. Hurt

A STEVEN X LAPIS FANFIC

MY ONLY DREAM

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Steven and Lapis were leaving school there was someone behind them the figure then said "So you…. Guy, you want to join the football. I mean you are pretty strong and you do need to get to know us a bit" Steven turned around and saw the leader of the group standing behind him with a semi-hopeful face

"I'll consider it…. But can you leave us alone?" the leader gave a nod and went the opposite way. Now that Steven and Lapis were at her house door she said "Steven would you do football?"

"For you I would…. Plus, you get to this thing think about you the whole game" Lapis had some blush on her cheeks she then gave Steven a little kiss and said "Well I think you should do it because I want to see that thing think about me"

''Well then I'll do it…. And is that the best kiss you could give me" Steven then gave Lapis a very passionate kiss when their lips separated Lapis got a little smile on her face

"Well now that we got that out of the way…. Do you want to meet me at school tomorrow?"

"I'll meet you anywhere"

"Ok Steven but I do need to go home…. And, half of my body back" Steven looked down and saw he was clinging onto her hips he gave a little blush and let go of Lapis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Steven entered his house he had a little chuckle then his mum went in front of him and said "Steven what has made you so happy?"

"A girl…. A very beautiful girl"

"Oh so you have a crush now do you?"

"Actually…. I have a girlfriend now" Steven's Mum's face went huge with a smile then his dad came in "Rose what is it?"

"Greg Steven has a girlfriend and is apparently very beautiful"

"Who is she?"

"Remember that crush I had 2 years ago well it's her and it's also the girl I went to the hospital with and that's actually because she had a crush on me 2 years ago and we started dating at the hospital"

"Oh My God Steven this is so…. Romantic"

"Yeah well the other thing is I'm joining the football team" Rose and Greg had their mouths agape in surprise of this news

"So you've got a lot on your plate"

"Not really, I've got a girlfriend, school, football and homework not too much"

"Well you better get started now before it's too late" Steven quickly ran to his room and started to do everything he had to do

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven was waiting at the school for Lapis as he was about to walk away she had come on his back and tackled him while kissing his lips when they came off Lapis said "Steven I love you"

"I love you too Lapis" they both gave a quick kiss then started to head back into school when they were approached by the men they and their leader saying "So your time is up, football, or not football" Steven looked down at Lapis who gave a nod he then said "Football" the men gave a little cheer saying "Woo!" the leader went in front of Steven and said "Good I knew you would come around" the leader was going to continue but Steven said "Okay…. But if you even touch Lapis I'm going to kill you okay?" the leader gave a nod with a little fright. Steven then moved past the group with Lapis by his side

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the couple were leaving to go home the leader of the group came behind them and said "You're gonna need these if you're joining the team" he then gave Steven a yellow duffel-bag and proceeded to walk of.

When Steven got back home after walking with Lapis he opened the duffel-bag and found some football equipment and a jersey that says 'Universe' on the back with the number 74. He began to think of Lapis and her loving lips touching his own he began to blush thinking about her he then got a text reading " _Steven can you come over to my house there's something I need to tell you and I can't share it with anyone else just you_ " Steven then said "Mum Dad I need to go to Lapis"

"Go if she needs you run as fast as you can" Without hesitation Steven ran out of the house and ran to Lapis' house as fast as he could.

As Steven made it to the door he knocked on it and Lapis was in front of him. After seeing him she gave him a hug Steven then asked "Lapis are you okay I got your message?" Lapis looked up at Steven she then grabbed his hands and ran up to her room.

As they made it into the room Steven sat down next to Lapis she then said "Steven I need to tell you that…. I was attacked today" Steven's eyes were engulfed with anger as she noticed this she said "Not like physical pain just very hurtful emotional pain" Steven's eyes started to cool down he then said "By who?" although he didn't look like it he wanted to tear apart the person who did this he then heard Lapis say "A couple of girls when I was on my way to school they came past and said 'Look it's that bitch Lapis' 'I heard she has a boyfriend' 'Impossible who would love a disgrace like her'" as Lapis had finished talking Steven noticed her cry he then said "Well if they think no one would love you I guess I'm a no one myself because you are the only thing I love and if those girls can't see that you are the most beautiful thing in the world then they have not been looking at you" hearing this made Lapis blush she then gave Steven a passionate kiss on the lips they were enjoying their time together then they separated when they heard something going against the window. When they looked over at it the saw rocks going against it when they looked down they saw a girl standing there throwing some rocks when she saw Lapis she rolled her eyes and shoved up her middle finger she then saw Steven and started to run as she knew who he was so when she tripped Steven immediately ran to her and asked "What are you doing here and what do you want with Lapis?" the girl was cowering trying not to show him her face.

"I'll ask one more time what are you doing here and what do you want with Lapis?!" the girl finally said "I was coming here to…." Before she could finish Lapis said "She's one of the girls that were talking about me when I was going to school I think her name is Jasper" Jasper looked over at Lapis then back at Steven saying "I didn't know you'd be here I thought it was just Lapis"

"So you were going to do this behind my back just because you don't like Lapis?" Jasper now had regret in her words.

 **(End of Chapter 3 next chapter is the football game =^)**


End file.
